


Wolfed Up

by rosina_zombie



Series: Wolfed Up [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 20:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1524980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosina_zombie/pseuds/rosina_zombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vexx has always maintained the loser status but why is it because his always been a loner, is it because he believes in Werewolves you decide</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“” Speech  
‘’ Thoughts  
WU – Scene Change  
Italics – flashbacks  
Bold – Dreams

This is a new edited version of my old Wolfed up story they were first created when I was starting up as a slash writer

WOLFED UP

Chapter One

“Come on get up Vexx” Vexx Motamiya’s mum had dark blonde hair, she used her elbow to nudge him as she sat on the side of the bed “Vexx please” his mum said he gave another moan “this is your education Vexx” she said

“Hmm g’way not getting up” said the mass of the dyed black hair. “So I don’t care” he said the duvet pooled at his waist as he sat up from the bed.

Vexx’s massive amount of black hair was swept all over the place from sleeping 8 hours straight.

Reaching up he tried to tame it with the tip of his fingers separating his long fringe and moving it over his left eye to leave his short hair to lay messy at the back.

“Come on hurry up your breakfast I made will become cold” she left the room.

Vexx yawned he had a pierced tongue “Fine I’m fucking getting up” he uncovered and got out. He stretched lifting his arms up high and yawned.

Vexx jumped from the second step of the stairs he was now fully dressed in nude skinny jeans with a studded belt and a dark blue hoody.

Vexx’s limited edition all star converses were securely on his feet. Vexx walked into the kitchen his younger twin brothers were already at the table, he sat opposite them as they ate.

“Hi” the boys said. Lee and Leo are identical except the only difference between them is they were born apart and Lee likes to wear hats more than his brother.

The way to tell them apart is that they write with the opposite hand to each other.

“Morning” he greeted picking up his fork to dig into his syrup covered waffles.

“I have to work late tonight so can you cook dinner” she asked him washing up the utensils that she used for the breakfast.

“Sure” Vexx answered and ate licking his lips.

Lee looked at him “don’t you think you’ve put too much products on your hair?” he asked him.

Vexx sneered “I can do what I want with my own god damn hair Lee, just Shut up and eat your breakfast”

Vexx's mum Christie turned towards them she folded her arms "Vexx" she scolded. "Vexx" there was no answer "Vexx Thomas Motamiya" he looked at her.

"I'm giving you one last chance to tell me why you’re so different nowadays" he looked down and ate "fine Vexx" she tutted.

Vexx stood up and pushed away his half eaten waffles “I’m leaving” he said putting his messenger bag over his head and settled it on his shoulder.

"We love you Vexx" the twins said

"Love you to" he answered back and left.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Vexx opened the locker door and took a book out he put some in after taking them from his bag “oh look its motaweena” a couple of guys laughed.

He ignored them and walked off. He folded his arms close to his body.

“Hey Vexx wait up” a female voice called.

Vexx turned round a girl with dark short hair ran up and then came to a stop “Natz” he said.

“Hey” she sat up straight she wore a red t shirt with stripped jeans and converses “did you do the assignment?” she asked

“What for Miss Cooks?” he asked. Natalie Ackles nodded “yeah a week ago”

They started walking “you always do it whenever you get it” she said they walked into a class room.

Vexx walked to his seat and sat Nat sat next to him “well yeah it’s more time to myself then” Natalie sniggered “ew Nat not like that” he stated Natalie laughed.

"Welcome class to a new year I am your new professor Ben Fraser" he introduced as he stood at the front of the class room in front of the board at the front of the classroom.

"Now I have introduced myself now I would like to introduce a new student" the door opened.

A tall longed legged guy walked in he wore a pair of black jeans, dark long sleeved red shirt moulded tight to his chest and arms. He had short auburn coloured hair that was gelled. "Please welcome Spike Takeru".

 

Spike opened his locker he placed his books in and shut the door "Hi" the popular girl Miley Wolfe smiled sweeping her red coloured hair from her face

Spike looked at her "my names Miley" she informed "I am the class president" Spike stared at her with a raised eyebrow "and I officially welcome you to Angel high" she said.

"Yo Miley why are you talking to that loser for?" a guy walked up and put his arm round her shoulder.

"Bo don't be such a dick" she removed his arm “so…hey where'd he go?" Spike was gone.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Vexx and Natalie walked out of the class room and they walked towards their lockers “I’ll see you in the café” she said and left.

Vexx did the dial on his locker and opened it.

Spike walked up to his locker and then froze he shut it and stared at Vexx, he looked up “hi” he said and shut his locket door “I said hi” Vexx said.

Spike took a step back he covered his nose turned and fled he stared at the empty space where Spike was standing "do I smell….what the fuck was his problem?”.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

There was a knock on the door Vexx sat up “Come in” he said leaning back on his hands. Natalie was sat at his computer desk with her earphones round her neck.

The door opened “I bought you cookies” his mother said holding a plate with chocolate chip cookies in her hands.

“Thanks Miss Motamiya” Natalie said standing up and walking over to sit on Vexx’s bed.

“Thanks mum I guess….you do know were not 8” he said leaning back and laying on his back.

“So I can’t even bring my baby cookies” she tutted and left again.

“Does she know yet?” Natalie asked.

Vexx looked up “huh” he had a cookie in his mouth “no and she won’t I can’t tell her that I’m such a wimp and pansy for not standing up for myself” he said.

“Vexx you should really report this” Natalie ate “And she’s your mother she won’t think that”

“I’m never telling her Nat its humiliating” Vexx shook his head “Natz can I ask you something?” he asked and finished the cookie in his mouth. “Do I stink?” he asked.

Nat raised an eyebrow at him “excuse me?” she asked.

“I’m asking a perfectly good question. Do I stink?” he asked getting another cookie from the plate.

Natalie leaned and smelt him “you smell like oranges and lemons. Is it a new body wash?” she asked. He shook his head “Why?”

Vexx gave a shake of the head “no reason just wondering.”

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

“Am I that interesting? Or do you just like to stare at me?” Vexx asked and shut his locker door, Spike was staring at him his eyes were darker and sniffed “Well?” he asked.

Spike turned and left “fucker”.

Bo Reynolds the light blonde haired guy that was with Miley stood with three other guys the other was Miko Hall who had dark hair. A car pulled up and honked its horn “that would be us see you tomorrow” they got in and left.

Vexx walked down the hill from the school.

Bo looked up he smirked Miko was looking down at the ground “If it isn’t Motaweena” Bo said and stepped forward.

Vexx came to a stop as Bo was blocking him “leave me alone Bo” he said.

“And why should I?” he asked “you emo freak” Vexx went to move around him, “oi I am talking to you” he went to grab him.

A hand came out of nowhere both Vexx and Bo looked at Spike, he had a strong grip on Bo’s wrists and squeezed “ah fuck get off me” Bo said.

Spike’s eyes flashed he moved closer “don’t touch” he growled in his ear.

Bo groaned “you’re fucking hurting me you fucking freak” he said “you’re breaking my wrist”

“Don’t touch” Spike repeated.

Spike pushed him and Bo landed on his arse the crowd that had formed laughed “I’ll get you freak” he scrambled up “Let’s go” he commanded he and Miko left the crowd disappeared.

“Are you okay Vexx?” Natalie ran up “yeah” he looked at the back of Spike’s head “thank you”.

Spike walked off “Thanks again” he and Natalie watched him go.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Miko placed the ice pack on Bo’s wrist “Fuck it hurts” he moaned Miko laughed “don’t laugh at me…it hurts" he stated.

"Bo are you pouting?" he asked pressing the Ice park down harder.

"I d-don't pout" he said hitting Miko’s hand away and replaced his hand on the ice pack.

"Really well" Miko kissed Bo's ear he automatically closed his eyes "Because when you stick your bottom lip out like that it makes me sooo so" Miko moved.

"Fuck" moaned Bo. Miko massaged his covered cock Bo laid back on the bed Miko climbed on and undone Bo's jeans and then he pulled them as Bo lifted his hips.

Miko leaned forward put both hands by both hips he buried Bo's cock in his mouth "holy fuuuuuuuck" Bo groaned a mobile rung Miko handed the mobile to Bo and continued sucking.

"Ah…ello" Bo licked his lips "M-Miley" he swallowed Miko's head bobbed over Bo's crotch " I'm fine M-Miley" Bo moved his leg over Miko's shoulder "I" Bo closed his eyes.

Miko gripped a hold of both of his thighs "bye" he hung up "M-M-Miko" he moaned his balls were massaged "fuck stop messing around and just do it" he said he stopped and looked at him

Miko smirked as moved Bo's other leg over his shoulder and lifted his hips "my pleasure….or yours" his head went down.

 

Bo breathed heavy Miko laid down next to him "god that felt fantastic" Bo said the other chuckled and turned onto his side.

"Bo" Bo looked at him "hm"

"When are you going to do me?"

Bo sighed "look I keep telling you, you're the homo not me you do all the work" Miko looked down his heart breaking once again "oooh".

Bo sat up "I need a shower" he left.

Miko lay on his back and cried.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Spike ate some of the sandwich on his tray he looked up as Vexx and Natalie sat down opposite him “afternoon Spike” Natalie said and smiled.

“Hn” he grunted eating more of his sandwich.

"Look I need to apologise for jumping down your throat the other day about the staring it’s just look what I have to put with" he motioned to Bo where Miley was cooing over his bandaged wrist.

Spike looked back at Vexx he swallowed his mouthful of food "and yesterday not many people would stand against Bo" Vexx smiled.

"So how do you like it here so far?" Natz asked Spike ignored her

Vexx cleared his throat "Natz wanna trade sandwiches" he asked.

"What are you 8?” she said but switched their sandwiches anyway.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

The rain poured down Vexx looked out of the window “hey Vexx I am taking the boys out are you sure you don’t want to come?” Christie called up.

“No I’m fine” he said.

“Okay” there was a sound of the door he looked back out the window and closed his eyes ‘rain always makes me sleepy’.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Bo walked along the road in the rain “shit” he shoved both hands in his pockets. ‘Have to get home’ he waked a little bit faster.

There was a growl he stopped and looked up a dog stood on the path opposite him he froze “um nice doggy” he said his eyes widened.

The dog was a wolf dog light grey muzzle, his body the colour of Salt and pepper the wolf dog growled.

“I said nice doggy heel” he said. The wolf stepped forward “good boy go home….to your uh pack whatever the fuck you come from” licked it’s lips the wolf walked towards him.

“No” he turned and ran the wolf ran after him Bo turned a corner and then stopped he leaned and then looked the wolf was gone “shit” he said and closed his eyes.

There was a growl he opened his eyes the wolf pounced on him.

Bo screamed.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Leo poured milk into his bowl Christie turned the TV on as Vexx sat down to eat his breakfast.

“A special report” the news flashed they all looked at the screen “earlier this evening a young woman walking her dog stumbled across a bloodied body it was caucation male around the ages of 14-20 it looks like the body was mauled by a wild animal".

“That is awful” Christie said.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

The school hall was crowded “Did you hear?” the school was abuzz with the news of the new found dead body.

Vexx and Natalie walked into school “I wonder who it was?” she said. Vexx gave a shrug “fancy something like that happening here” she said.

“Bo and his friends aren’t around that’s strange” Vexx said and opened his locker door

“Don’t knock it” she said.

All the students and the teachers were in the hall “okay quit every one please” the room came to a standstill.

Spike and Bo were not there.

Vexx looked at their empty seats ‘strange’ he looked Miko was looking down at his lap hands fisted.

“Okay as you all may know about the terrible news……a body has been found in our home town" he cleared his throat "that’s all I am allowed to tell you but I think you all deserve to know it was one of our students" they school made a noise "settle down".

"It has been confirmed and cleared the student was Bo Reynolds".

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

The coroner looked at the couple the woman was crying on the man’s shoulder “I am sorry for your loss” he moved the sheet over his dead body.

“Oh god” she cried “please come with me” they left the room.

The arm from under the sheet fell to the side.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Flowers were around Bo’s locker Vexx stopped and looked at it.

Miko walked up to it he put his hand on the locker door Vexx walked up to him “I’m so sorry Bo no one deserves this” he said.

“Vexx” said Miko he looked at him “yes Miko” “fuck off” he wiped his face and walked off Vexx looked down.

Spike was watching from the end of the corridor. 

A Year earlier

Christie opened the door “hey Miko come in” she let him in he was almost dressed as Vexx.

“Hey Miss Motamiya is Vexx around?” he asked.

 

“In his room” he said and let him in he walked and went up the stairs.

Vexx looked up as he door opened “hey you here to do the work?” he asked him “hm” he walked and sat down “Vexx I want to talk to you about Bo Reynolds” he said.

“What about him?” he asked.

“I was just talking to him", "why would you bother with that wanker" Vexx asked.

"I" Miko swallowed "I fancy him alright his" Miko looked at him.

Vexx gave a shake of the head "he’s a bully towards me" Vexx said

 

"I like him" Miko stated standing up.

 

Vexx shrugged "he'll only beat you up when he finds out your secret crush but don’t fucking come back to me once he does” Vexx stated

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Miko stood with Bo’s parents “I know how close you and our son were so if you want to say goodbye” his dad said to him.

“Thanks you” they both left, Miko looked down at Bo “oh god Bo who the fuck did this to you?” he cried “who?”

Bo’s eyes opened he grabbed Miko “ahhhh” he said.

Bo sat up “werewolf”.

T.B.C……………….


	2. Chapter 2

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

WU – Scene Change

Italics – flashbacks

Bold – Dreams

This is a new edited version of my old Wolfed up story they were first created when I was starting up as a slash writer.

WOLFED UP

Chapter Two

 

Spike was in bed with the sheets tangled around his legs, he breathed out as his chest heaved, and Sweat dripped down his neck. “Ah” he said up and opened his eyes he wiped his face with the sheet and laid back down.

 

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Bo was on the bed “oh god, oh god” Miko paced “Fuck what the hell” he said “please stop” Bo asked.

“Fuck” he stopped and looked at him “your dead, dead” Miko said.

Bo licked his lips and said in a bored tone “yeah I know I died I felt it” There were scars over his arms and on his neck as his top half was bare.

“Bo” Miko stopped and turned to him “you died you were mauled by some kind of animal there all saying it’s a bear” said Miko.

“This was no bear this was done by werewolf” he told him. Bo explained everything that happened to him a couple of nights ago.

Miko swallowed around a mouthful of bile "you were walking home and a wolf" Bo gave him a nod.

 

Bo put his hand on his scarred neck "I ran so hard it caught up to me” He explained using his hands across the marks on his chest “I felt it rip I thought it was the end of everything" Bo looked down.

 

"No don't please" Miko stopped him "just…I don't want it hear it again" said Miko.

 

Bo sighed "what are you going to do I mean everyone knows your dead you can’t come to school".

 

"Shhhh" said Bo "I'll work it out I can work it out".

Miko looked at him "how?"

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Vexx was on his side in bed sheets pooled up to his chest he stared at the wall. ‘I can’t get to sleep’ he sighed. ‘Why can’t I not stop thinking about Spike….I have never liked someone so much’.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Miley walked up to Vexx “Vexx hi” he turned and looked at him.

“Hello Miley what do you want?” he asked her turning his back away from her as he shut his locker.

“Look I know how Bo was towards you and I am sorry okay” he shook his head.

“No one can apologise for someone who is no longer around Miley he made my life hell, and what the fuck did I do to him………nothing” he said looking at her.

Miley stared at him “Look I am sorry ok” she left he gave a shake of his head.

Miley sat down next to Miko “Miko” she said he didn’t look up “Miko I know he was your best friend we are all taking it hard” he said.

Miko looked at her “you don’t know how I feel your never know, but I’m okay I promise” he smiled at her.

“Okay” she patted his hand “okay”.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

“Rain again” Christie said and sat down Vexx was eating his dinner “Vexx” Vexx looked up at her “we really need to have a talk” she said.

“No we don’t” he finished the last bite on the plate.

“Fine be that way I am taking the boys out again are you sure you don’t want to come?” he shook his head she stood up “Fine see you” she left the house.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Spike walked topless to the calendar on the wall he circled the number 15 ‘Vexx’.

He walked and sat down on the bed he laid back and closed his eyes.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Vexx stood under the shower he put his head back as water ran down his body he moved and turned round he put his forehead on the wall.

‘Death by a wild animal’

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

The wolf sniffed the ground as it walked along and then came to a stop a little head of it were Miko and Miley.

They both wore black clothing as they walked were slowly side by side.

“Are you going to go to Bo’s funeral?” asked Miley.

“No I don’t want to I have said my good byes” said Miko.

There was a howl they both froze.

“We have to go” Miko stated grabbing onto her arm as they both ran.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

“No” Bo sat up sweat pooled on his chest there was another howl “he’s coming for me” he cried out.

The door opened.

Miko walked in he shut the door and leaned “what?” he walked up to the bed.

“I can hear him he’s calling me” he said and closed his eyes “His calling he wants me.”

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Spike sat in the classroom Vexx walked in and went to his seat next to Natalie “morning” she said

“So how was your weekend?”

“The same old I guess so” he said he looked over Spike was looking right at him he covered his mouth and nose with a scarf. “What is his problem with me?”

Natalie looked over “You are right he does act strange around you, I have no idea why” she shook her head, Vexx looked away and to the front of the classroom.

Miko walked in and sat at his desk ‘Any one could of killed Bo’ he looked round at the room ‘it could even be the teacher’ he looked around ‘Any of this students even Bo’s own parents’.

Spike looked at the back of Miko’s head.

Miko turned and they stared at each other, his eyes narrowed ‘you’ he turned and closed his eyes ‘Spike it’s him it has to be. The way he was towards Bo’.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

“What is the date today?” Natalie asked Vexx.

“Oh the 14th” he said.

“Cheers” she wrote down on the top of the page. Natalie looked at Miko and Spike’s empty seats “where do you think those two are?” she asked.

Vexx gave a shrug.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Spike stood outside the house as he stood against the tree he looked up at the window where the light was on.

‘Vexx’

“Night Vexx” Lee stood at his door he looked up “oh night” Lee left the room.

Vexx put his stuff on the floor and got up he walked to the window and moved the net and looked out the back yard.

Spike was nowhere to be seen.

‘I could have sworn I felt some one there’ he gave a laugh “its Bo” he laughed and landed on his bed in a fit of laughter.

Christie stood by the door she smiled ‘I haven’t seen him laugh like that for years’.

The light was all of in the house. Spike leaped up and grabbed a hold of the balcony he jumped over on light feet.

Spike opened the window and climbed in he walked to the bed that Vexx was lying in. Vexx was on his back, eyes closed and head to the side.

Spike walked up he moved his hand down Vexx’s bare chest just over the surface of skin.

“What have you done to me….you smell sooo good to me right now what have you done?” he moved down and his lips hovered over Vexx’s.

“Why do I feel I have to protect you?”

Vex moved onto his side and snuggled up to his pillow a smile appeared on his face as Spike climbed back out of the house and left.

Christie walked into Vexx’s room and looked his window was wide open “Vexx why have you left the window open” she tutted and shut it and then she walked back over to the bed. She covered him up and left the room.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Bo opened his eyes as he stared at the ceiling.

Bo sat up in the bed the sheets pooling around his lap he sweated and gave heavy breathes ‘what the fuck is happening to me?’ he looked at his hands.

Fingernails were getting longer and sharper he put it under his arm pit and closed his eyes. He screamed.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

All the girls checking Spike out as he walked pass them all in the school halls then going to his locker.

A guy walked up to him “morning Spike you smell divine” he looked at him “get lost” he said the guy 

walked off he gave a shake of the head.

“Hi Spike” he gave a little jump Natalie smiled

‘How the hell did I let her sneak up on me like that’.

“Are you wearing a new cologne today you smell good” she sniffed him he slammed his locker door and took a step back from her.

“Let’s go out” she said.

Spike left her.

Vexx looked up as Spike walked into the class room “morning” he said to him “hn” he sat in his seat.

“Um Spike” he leaned.

“What?” Spike leaned back a little bit.

“I was thinking maybe you would want to hang out to do our history project” he asked him.

“Why aren’t you asking Natalie?” Spike asked him.

“She has been acting strange towards me lately so” he told him “You don’t have to”

“Yes” Spike said Vexx raised an eyebrow in curiosity “I said yes I will” he said to him.

“Okay here is my address” he wrote it down and handed it to him Spike took it and looked at the words.

‘I don’t need it’ Spike thought.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

 

"I'll be fine mum honest" Vexx held the door open.

 

"Are you sure?" Christie asked.

 

Vexx rolled his eyes “you have left me thousands of time any way Spike should be here soon" he told her.

 

She smiled "ok hon".

 

Vexx put the pizza in the oven the door-bell rung "he's here" he went.

 

Vexx stood at the door and took a deep breath moving his hair a little bit and flattening his hairs at the side. Vexx licked his lip and breathed out again as he opened the door.

 

Spike stood on the doorstep Vexx had a huge smile "come in" he said moving to the side and Spike walked in.

 

'I didn't think he would have turned up.’

 

"I put the pizza on I don't know if you’re hungry so" Vexx walked into the sitting room with Spike following.

 

"ok"

 

Vexx looked down at his paper "I have not got much" he looked over at Spike's "fucking hell that's a lot you must know a lot about history" stated Vexx.

 

"Yeah in my old school I had already done it" said Spike.

 

"Ah I got the good partner then" Vexx smiled. The TV was on Vexx changed the channel "TV is boring" he sighed.

 

Spike glanced at him "Spike" he looked up at him but he was kissed on the lips, Vexx closed his eyes as Spike put his hand on the side of his face.

 

Vexx shifted closer as he moved his hand to Spike’s wrist where it was placed on his face.

 

After another few seconds their lips then separated, Spike looked at him “I’m sorry that was sudden”

 

Vexx covered his mouth with his own “its okay but you could have given me some warning” he said licking his lips “you took my first kiss”

 

Spike shook his head "sorry”

“I guess I shouldn't be surprised I mean you’re hot and I'm" "amazing" whispered Spike.

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“You heard me you may not be able to stand up to people but you look, I know you could handle yourself and that makes you amazing and beautiful" Spike said.

"Sp-Spike… thanks" Vexx smiled “Spike I" Spike kissed him on the lips, Vexx closed his eyes.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Vexx was in class with a huge smile on his face Natalie looked at him “everything okay with you?” she asked him.

“Fine actually” Spike moved his hand onto Vexx’s legs he looked at him and gave a smile.

“Hey what are you up to this weekend?” Natalie asked them later on.

“Well as fa”

“Were going out” Spike cut him off and told her she looked at him “we are?” asked Vexx he gave a nod.

The locker door shut Vexx leaned against the wall “so where exactly are we going?” he asked “no idea I just said it” Vexx shook his head.

“But we can do something”.

“Okay what?”

“You choose” Spike stated.

“Kay give me time”.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

“Bo” Miko sat up Bo had his face covered his face as he sat up in the bed “Bo talk to me please” he said.

Bo looked at him “I feel like shit” he told him.

“We have to do something about this”.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

The wolf walked along the road he came to a stop a small growl emitted from its mouth. Miko came to a stop opposite the wolf “calm down boy” Miko said to him and licked his lips.

The wolf Miko ran round the corner.

 

Bo stepped out as Miko kept running away. "Hello Spike" Bo said.

 

The wolf changed into Spike as he was kneeling down with his lower half covered by his chest, he looked up as his eyes were a dark colour.

 

Spike growled and stood up with his arms to his side and looked straight into Bo’s eyes.

 

T.B.C………


	3. Chapter 3

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

WU – Scene Change

Italics – flashbacks

Bold – Dreams

WOLFED UP

Chapter Three

Spike’s human form stretched and he gave a yawn.

 

Miko stood behind Bo a little bit "we have to talk and don't come up with excuses I want to know why you killed me?"

"Hmm" Spike smirked at him "your all part of my plan" Spike's voice was husky.

 

"What fucking plan? You hate me and as far as I remember I was a fucking bastard" stated Bo.

 

Spike stepped forward as Bo stepped back “It was a mistake on part I was just going to scare you but it was close to the full moon and I reacted” he said smirking.

 

“You got in my way" Spike explained "I've lived for centuries I have been through everything you can't believe" he told him "I've finally found my mate".

"M-mate" stuttered Miko.

 

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he said.

 

"I don't have my own pack I never have and I finally will and you got in my way" Spike said and looked at Bo.

 

"Why?" he cried Miko looked at Spike.

 

“The plan wasn’t to kill you but it ended up that way” Spike changed back into his wolf form and ran off.

 

Miko put his hands onto Bo’s arms “we should get you back just in case”.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

“Vexx You up yet” there was a bang on the door he got out of bed and stretched he got dressed “okay”.

Leo drunk some juice out the glass and Vexx walked in he picked up an apple “I will see you later” he said.

“Bye, have a good day at school” Christie said.

“I guess”

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Bo stood under the shower he put his head back arms to himself the shower door opened. Miko climbed in the other occupant looked at him and licked his lips.

Miko slid his hands up Bo's chest “I’ll be late so let’s make this quick” Miko smiled.

 

Bo's head went back as Miko kissed at his neck he pinched his nipples and moved down and sucked one of the nipples into his mouth. "M" Bo gripped Miko's hair "Miko"

 

Miko stopped and looked at him "w-what?"

 

"Let me" he kissed his neck, Miko closed his eyes and smiled as Bo kissed down his chest.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Miko sat in class and wrote from the board.

Vexx gave a yawned and then smiled as Spike’s hand was sliding up Vexx’s leg. Vexx smirked as he placed his hand at the top of Vexx’s thigh and curled his hand round the leg.

Miko’s head tilted slightly as he wrote from the board. He looked up and over at Spike as he looked up at him. Miko looked at Vexx his eyes widened.

 

'I have lived for centuries I have been through everything you can't believe’ he remembered what Spike said the night before ‘I've finally found my mate’ Miko looked down.

 

'Vexx it has all got to do with him that's why he nearly broke Bo's wrist’.

“Do you want to come round tonight?” Vexx asked him putting his own hand on top of Spike’s pushing it down a little bit.

Spike looked at him “you want me to?” he asked him.

“Yeah” he answered.

“Okay” Spike looked at Miko and smirked.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

“Vexx fucking Motamiya are you kidding me” Bo said.

“Yes that’s who I think it is because they seem to be close I don’t have proof but I am going to find out one way or the other” Milo said sitting on the bed “Spike is going to pay for hurting you” Miko said.

Bo watched him “is it me or is it really hot in here?” he asked.

Miko gave a shake of the head “no”.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Spike knocked on the door and then he leaned as the door opened. Christie answered it she smiled "Hi, Spike is it?" she asked him.

 

Spike nodded "Yes it’s a pleasure to Meet Vexx’s beautiful mother" he smiled.

 

"I'm Christie…but I guess I told you all this" She giggled.

 

Vexx ran down "Hey we can go up?" Vexx pulled him she watched them go upstairs.

Vexx shut the door Spike walked and sat on the bed "Sooo I was thinking we could" Vexx licked his lips.

 

Spike kissed him both their eye closed, Spike then placed both hands onto Vexx's neck. Vexx stopped him by putting his hand on his chest they looked at each other as Spike pecked him on the lips.

 

A mobile rung.

 

They started up kissing again Spike leaned forward and Vexx leaned back until they were both lying down on the bed.

 

The phone continued to ring Spike sat up properly and so did Vexx.

 

Vexx stopped kissing him.

 

Vexx picked the mobile up and looked at it and then he answered.

 

"Hello Nat…I am…going out yeah mum just sprung it up on me" Spike started to kissing Vexx's neck.

 

"Spike" he mouthed and looked at him “Spike was here" he said "Ok I'll see you at school" he hung up. Spike stopped kissing him and pushed Vexx down again Spike climbed on him and once again started kissing "S-spike"

 

Spike stopped kissing him "What?"

 

"I'm……..Spike I don't think I'm ready" Vexx said, Spike lay facing next to him "S-spike I'm… I will be ready" Vexx told him. 

 

"I know but I’ll wait” Spike kissed him.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

‘God I wish I was still dead’ Bo sat up and wiped at his face, Miko’s eyes opened slowly as he sat up and put his hand on his sweaty back “Go back to sleep” Bo told him.

“Okay” Miko moved onto his side a couple of minutes later there was soft snored coming from him Bo got out of bed. He walked to the window and opened he jumped out and landed right on the balls of his feet.

Bo’s eyes widened he moved his arm and clenched his fists “now I feel so powerful” he ran.

Spike got out of bed he walked down the large stair case and opened the front door and then went back up stairs.

Bo came to a stop he sniffed and walked into the house.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

“I need to talk to you” said Miko.

Vexx looked up they were in the library “no thanks I don’t talk to bully’s” he looked back down at his book.

"Can I talk to you" he asked again.

 

"If I say sure will you go away” he said looking up. "cool come with me" they went.

 

Miko shut the door Vexx looked at him "So what do you want to tell me or talk to me about?" he folded his arms "It's about Spike" Miko said.

 

Spike walked along the corridor “Spike wait up" he turned Natalie came to a stood in front of him "I just saw Miko and Vexx go into an empty classroom; they looked pretty close" Spike went.

 

Natalie smirked.

 

"What about him?" Vexx asked.

 

"He's a werewolf" Vexx raised his eyebrow and burst out laughing.

 

"Oh priceless really you expect me to believe something so ridiculous that's really low for you" he said

 

"I'm telling the truth Vexx" outside Spike leaned against the wall near the door and listen intently.

Back in the room, Vexx walked towards the door "I am just goanna act as if this didn't happen" Vexx opened the door "he killed Bo".

Vexx turned round "that is not funny Miko not at all" said Vexx.

 

"I am telling you the truth he killed Bo he's a werewolf I can prove it… Bo is living in my bedroom" said Miko.

 

"You’re sick Miko really sick you have sunk really low, I knew you had a thing for him but making up ridiculous stories" he said and opened the door and left.

 

"Shit" Miko exclaimed.

Vexx walked along the corridor hands in his jeans pocket.

 

"Vexx" came a voice he then stopped at the sound of his name coming from a familiar voice.

 

He stopped and turned Spike walked up "hi" he smiled "where you been?" asked Spike "oh me…Miko wanted to talk to me about something… what a twat I don't know why I was ever friends with that idiot."

 

Spike walked closer Vexx licked his lips, Spike kissed him on the lips "let’s go" Miko watched them go.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Vexx and Spike made out as they sat on the sofa, Spike had his hand on Vexx's knee, Vexx stopped "Spike I don't know where you’re from? Or about your family?" Spike kissed him.

 

"I came from Pittsburgh Pennsylvania my parents died when I was 6 and my younger brother is dead" Spike explained.

 

"Oh I'm sorry" said Vexx.

 

"it's okay I don't think about it" Spike smiled.

"Spike" Vexx kissed him "yes Vexx" he kissed him again "take me" he said. Spike kissed him on the lips Vexx stood up and pulled Spike's hand and they went up stairs.

Vexx unbuttoned his school shirt Spike watched him take it off, Spike pulled his t-shirt off and walked up to the bed Vexx stood up he took his trousers off.

 

Spike did the same with his clothes.

 

They were naked Spike climbed on the bed Vexx slid both hands up Spike's chest Vexx breathed Vexx moved onto his knee's.

Spike slid an arm around Vexx's shoulders and down to his ass Vexx moaned into Spike's mouth.

"Spike" moaned Vexx they stopped kissing Vexx swallowed "I got the stuff" he went back and opened the draw the teenager moved and kissed the dip in Vexx's back just above his arse.

 

Vexx froze Spike kissed up his back.

 

"Sp…..hmm" he moved onto his stomach he had a condom and a tube of lube clutched in his hand.

 

Spike kissed him between the shoulder blades Vexx’s eye closed and then Spike sat on him and moved his hands and massaged the others shoulder.

 

"Relax" he whispered, Vexx breath became shallow and then Spike took the stuff from his hand and ripped open the condom with his teeth and rolled it down his cock he took a hold of the lube.

Vexx opened his eyes as the finger was up his ass "hn" Spike moved Vexx onto his hands and knee's slowly.

 

He got closer he kissed Vexx again "ready" Spike asked.

 

"yes just do it" Vexx licked his lips Spike did the same he finally entered him eventually "chriisst" moaned Vexx.

Spike thrust into him "hm" he repeated the action again and again "V-Vexx god you feel so good" moaned Spike, Vexx gripped a hold of the bed sheets he moved with Spike's thrusts "Ahhhhh" Spike threw his head his head back as he gripped Vexx’s hips "Hmmm god yes" he moaned.

Eventually after they both came they both collapsed onto the bed. Spike pulled the condom and tied it throwing it away. He laid back next to Vexx.

 

It went silent. Until Vexx shuffled up and placed his head on Spike’s bicep “wow".

 

"Vexx"

 

"Yeah"

 

"About what Miko told you?"

 

Vexx laughed "What a joke right what a twat face".

 

"It's true".

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Miko put his arm round his legs “I tried to tell him but he wouldn’t have it”.

Bo looked at him “can you blame him I don’t think I would believe you”.

“Nice vote of confidence Bo, if I hadn’t of said you were living in my basement”.

Bo moaned he looked down, Miko's head was bobbing up and down in his lap Bo placed his hand at the nape of Miko’s neck, Bo licked his lips "M-Miko".

 

He stopped him Miko looked up and blinked "what?" he smiled and licked his lips.

"Miko I" Bo looked away.

 

“Hey Bo” Miko said putting his hand under his chin and turned his face to look at him as Miko sat next to Bo.

 

"The reason I've been going hot and everything" Miko nodded " I done some research and it's I'm in heat and I" Bo licked his dry lips "I had sex with Spike"

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

“What”.

“You heard me it’s the truth I am a werewolf” he said to him Vexx stared at him “you’re not funny, this is not funny” he got up and pulled some pants on “it’s the truth” he said.

Vexx gave a shake of the head “this is can’t be happening…..get the fuck out” he said and got dressed.

Spike stepped forward “please Vexx”

“Piss off” he said to him.

“Fine I will let you have some time to think but it’s all the truth” he was getting dressed as he told him and then he left.

Vexx cried he sat on the bed and hugged his knees “oh god”.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

“Miko let me explain please” Bo said and pulled his trousers.

“You’re not explaining anything Bo I’m leaving” he said.

“Please” Bo pleaded Miko “I was I heat I didn’t know what I was doing really”

Miko moved his hand “fuck off Bo” he left.

“Fuuuck fuck” Bo hit his own head “I have to see Spike”.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Miko trudged along the corridor he had his head down and gripped a hold of the messenger bag "Miko hey" Miko stopped and turned.

 

Miley walked up to him and leaned against the wall "Haven't seen you lately?" she smiled.

 

"Me well I've not been feeling well" Miko said.

"Oh… I hope you have seen feeling better" she smiled "yeah I think I might start feeling better" Miley hugged him he hugged back and closed his eyes "it's …I".

 

"He was your best friend for the last year… I know" Miley stepped back and looked at him "Come on I'll treat you to a pizza"

They sat in the school cafeteria Miko ate his pizza slice.

 

Miley looked at him she raised an eyebrow "Eat more you’re not a fucking mouse" she said Miko smiled. Vexx walked into the café hugging his books.

 

Miko looked up Vexx walked and sat on his own in a corner "I'll be back"

 

"ok" smiled Miley she carried on eating.

Miko walked "hi Vexx I was" Vexx looked up.

 

"Go away Miko I'm not in the mood with you ok so just fuck off"

 

Miko sighed "I'm sorry" he said as he watched Vexx look down at his book.

 

Spike sat down in the chair and folded his arms "Hi Spike" Spike looked up Natalie smiled.

 

"I was wondering if you wanted to go out for a bite to eat?" she asked.

 

"Like a date?" Spike asked Natalie smiled "No I'm gay" he said Natalie’s face dropped.

 

"Give it up Natalie" Vexx stood next to her.

Natalie looked at him and narrowed her eyes. she gave huff and walked away.

 

"Spike can we talk?" Vexx asked.

 

"Sure sit down".

 

Vexx sat Spike looked down at him "I know last night went a bit…weird" Spike nodded " but I know you were pulling my leg but"

 

"I'm telling you the truth" he said.

 

"Right ok" Vexx stood up the chair hit the floor some people looked over. "Fuck off Spike, stay away from me I can’t believe anything you say”.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Vexx walked along the road hands in his hoody pockets bag slung over his shoulder “Vexx wait up please”.

Miko ran up “I have nothing to say to you” he said.

"Just please listen" he walked Vexx started walking again, Miko walked with him "Vexx I know I've been a dick towards you for the last year but I am telling you the truth" he explained.

Vexx froze on the spot suddenly "what?" Miko looked in the same place as Vexx.

 

Two wolves were walking towards them Miko gripped Vexx's arm "now do you believe me the left is Bo and on the other" the right wolf changed into his human form.

 

"Is Spike" Vexx finished his sentence.


	4. Chapter 4

“” Speech

‘’ Thoughts

WU – Scene Change

Italics – flashbacks

Bold – Dreams

WOLFED UP

Chapter Four

 

Vexx took a step back.

"On the count of 3 run" said Miko "ok" Vexx swallowed "1...2...3" they turned and ran.

There was a howl behind them "run" Miko grabbed Vexx by the arm they ran round a corner Vexx stopped "we can't stop Vexx we ha-"

"Stop" said Vexx he looked at him.

"What the fuck?" said Miko.

"Their coming for us whether we like it or not" Vexx stated. "I don't think they want to kill us" he said turning round.

Bo walked and came to a stop “Miko” he said they looked over at him.

Bo stood at the foot of the alleyway "shit he's n-naked" Vexx said but didn't look away from his form

“I don’t want to have anything to do with you I don’t want to talk to you”

“Please just listen Miko I would of hurt you if I and you did anything” he said to him.

Miko gave a shake of the head “it doesn’t matter I can’t trust you even if I id forgive you, you’re a monster now”.

Miko shook his head.

“Excuse me” Vexx said they both looked at him "hey Vexx" he said "Bo you really are alive”.

“Surprise” he answered and smiled.

Spike walked up next to Bo "now you got to believe me" Miko said to Vexx "I guess I have to".

“Please just come with us so I can give you a better explanation for all of you” Miko and Vexx looked at each other worriedly.

 

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

"Big house" Vexx looked up at the house in front of him and the others.

"I got it from an inheritance" Spike opened the door and they all walked in.

"Who did you get it from your dad" asked Miko.

They walked in "my 3rd great- grandparents" he explained they walked into the hallway "let’s go into the living room" said Spike.

Vexx looked down at his hands "how did my life change so drastically" he stated “When I met you” he looked at Spike and gave him a dirty look “why the hell did I have to meet you, why did you have to come here” he asked him but didn’t receive an answer.

Miko looked at Bo "what now? What are you going to do with us huh…turn us into what you are" said Miko.

"No" said Spike.

"As I told you before I only killed Bo…he just got in my way" Miko looked up at Bo.

Vexx stood up "whoa wait a minute. You killed Bo because he got in your way of what?

"You can't be that dumb Vexx" said Bo

Spike growled at him for his comment Bo hung his head and whimpered. "I was a bully to you and I got in the way" explained Bo.

Vexx looked at Spike "my mate" said Spike.

"Mate I'm not an animal Spike…you maybe but me… I am no animal" Vexx sneered and walked back "Miko" he looked up at Vexx "you ready to leave?" he asked.

Miko looked at Spike and then Bo.

"Don't ever contact me or come near me ever again Bo" They went

Bo closed his eyes and breathed heavily.

 

Miko and Vexx walked down the road.

"Vexx"

"I'm apologising to you for all the wrong doings I think me and you should make a new start".

Vexx nodded and they shook hands on it.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

"F-fuuuuck" Vexx groaned Miko sucked on his cock.

"Hmm" Miko stopped and looked up "When I meant a new start I didn't mean this" Miko sat and they both lay down. "hm" Miko stretched.

"So where do we go from here?" asked Vexx he closed his eyes "I really don't know Vexx I don't know" Miko said.

Miko turned his head to the side Vexx looked at him "you really fell for him didn't you?" said Miko

Vexx took a breath "Yeah I thought I had some one I can trust and look out that turned out”

"I felt the same way about Bo"

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Miko and Vexx sat in class Vexx leaned back in his chair "bonus" said Miko.

"Huh" Vexx looked at the piece of paper he was holding "bonus" it had a red B in the corner "Well done Miko" Vexx patted his head.

"I'm not a dog" Miko screeched

"Well this is something I haven't seen for a while".

They looked up the teacher stood in front of them "hi Mr McDonald" smiled Miko.

"So your friends then?" he smiled Vexx nodded "I think it’s about time too" He went.

Vexx looked at Vexx "same here" they both said and smiled "I feel eyes on me right now" stated Miko.

Vexx looked over Spike was watching them Vexx looked away "just Spike"

"Not the S word remember"

"Right sorry it was just pike" Miko burst out laughing.

Spike looked down at the table 'where did it all go wrong? I had everything right it was all in the palm of my hand… how did it get like this?'

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Bo sat on the bed as he stared into space the door opened and Spike walked in. Bo looked up at him "any luck?" he asked.

Spike gave a shake of the head “no" Spike sat on the bed next to Bo as he closed his eyes.

"I just wish things would have turned out differently".

"Well they didn't" Spike said

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

 

Vexx slept the window was wide open the wind blew Miko rolled closer to Vexx's body as Vexx nuzzled Miko's neck.

Spike climbed in through the window and went over he stood in Vexx's bedroom he headed to the bed and froze on the spot 'Miko' he narrowed his eyes at the other guy in the bed with his mate.

Spike’s hand moved towards his throat nails extended.

Miko had both arms round Vexx's waist.

"Grr" Spike growled he took a hold of the bottom of Vexx's cover and ripped it off.

"Wha" they sat up Vexx looked up at Spike "What the fuck are you doing here?" Vexx asked

"Come for what's mine" growled Spike.

"I am not a possession you can own"

"Don't forget Vexx we have mated"

Vexx's eyes widened "w-w-what?" Spike smirked "get out Spike now I am warning you" said Vexx "he's right you have overstayed your welcome" Miko said said to him.

"Fine but when the hunger starts eating you up you have no other choice" he ran through the window disappearing in the darkness.

Vexx covered his face Miko rubbed his back "it ok" he whispered.

“Am I ever going to get out of this mess?” he asked himself. Miko rubbed his back.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Spike ran through the town as his wolf form the people screamed.

"Animal" some shouted they scattered he carried on running ‘nooooo’ he growled he knocked into a lamppost and with his strength it dented he growled at it ‘Vexx, Vexx’ he howled his name “Vexxxxxxxxx”.

People screamed and ran away.

“Oi Spike” came a guy’s voice he came to a stop and looked.

A guy stood with a dart gun. So full of rage and not thinking Spike charged for him and then the guy fired. Spike slowed down and fell to the floor. The guy walked up and looked down at him.

“It’s been a while Alpha”.

Bo sat up and breathed heavily.

Bo wiped at his chest 'Spike…he's in trouble' he got out of bed

Spike opened his eyes drowsily he was in a cage he got up on his feet. He was naked and he walked to the bars and put both hands on them he gave a hiss and let go. Spike sat down put his arms round his knees.

“I see your awake" he looked up A guy smirked.

"Dean" he said.

 

"Let me go Dean now" Dean smirked "why should I pappa" he said "Dean" he started.

"Don't Dean me, you left us behind" he growled "we depended on you to protect us".

"I moved on I was meant to I needed to find my mate" Dean growled "I thought I was your mate it felt right…..…I thought".

Dean looked away.

"I looked for centuries for someone to fill the void in my heart and I have finally found that" explained Spike.

"Really?" Dean enquired

“Stay with us again stay with us me and Chester” another guy walked in he had dark skin he walked up and stood next to Dean.

"Chester" said Spike.

The guy named Chester "long time no see".

"So you followed Dean around like a lost little puppy as usual".

"Let me go" he said "am I hearing correctly Spike is begging for us to do something" Chester asked "Please".

"Let us join your pack then Spike and we can be like we used to be” Dean said to him.

"I don't have one…….and things can’t ever be like they were I told you I have found my mate now”.

Bo sniffed he walked and came to an a abandoned warehouse it was boarded up he walked to it and tried to move the wood "shit" he sniffed and he moved away to another part outside the building.

"Make up your mind Spike now" said Dean.

"You can't do this locking me up to get what you want" said Spike.

"Really?"

Bo climbed through the window he stood up and closed his eyes he listened for Spike’s breathing trying to smell out his scent “this way” he went.

 

Spike looked up hearing Bo with is wolf hearing

"Someone's here go look" Dean commanded Chester and he did. "So no pack huh…why would someone come for you? If you didn’t have a pack like you said. Spike answer me” Spike looked away.

Chester growled and dodged Bo as he went for him they were both in their wolf forms he pounced on Bo and they both scuffled around.

Chester pinned Bo down they both changed back to human.

"What are you doing here? who the hell are you?".

Bo narrowed his eyes "I'm here for Spike and my names Bo not like names matter when you have him" he replied.

Dean leaned on the wall the door sprung open Chester pushed Bo forward.

"He's here for Spike" "Sorry" Spike sighed.

"Who are the fuck are you?" asked Bo.

"Oh us the names Dean Jones I look 18 right but officially I'm aged 115 years and I think you've already met Chester Gellar he's 118 years old, well Spike here was once and I empathise my ex-lover" Dean explained.

Bo looked at Dean.

“But he left us his old pack as we used to like to call it there were more than 6 of us but their all dead".

"Is it true?" Bo looked at Spike "it’s all true" he said "maybe I should let you rot in that cage another lie Spike maybe Vexx did best leaving you”.

Bo turned round and headed for the door that they just came through.

"There was circumstances for my departure" explained Spike.

"Really I'd like to hear it" Dean said.

“Because we both certainly never got one before now” said Dean “we’ve lived years not knowing the truth about why you left us you had a pack and you ruined it and you’re probably going to do the same thing with your supposedly new on”.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Vexx stared into space.

"Vexx" Miko tapped him on the shoulder said teenager ignored him "Vexx" Miko repeated in a whisper in his ear.

Vexx closed his eyes.

‘Spike’ he mouthed

"No I'm Miko not Spike" Vexx looked at him.

"s-sorry Miko" he said.

"No it’s okay…I'm like that with Bo" Miko smiled.

Vexx sighed "We're hopeless"

Miko lay down on the bed and closed his eyes "just thinking about Bo's hot muscled body his cock christ" he moaned Vexx watched him and made a face "when Bo fucked me I couldn't sit for a week".

“I don’t need all the details thanks you very much still the guy who stole my best friend and has made my teenage life a living hell” Vexx explained.

Vexx poked him Miko sat up "what about you and Spike…I mean" Vexx had a dreamy expression.

“Spike what can I say” he licked his lips “the way his hands moved over my chest and nipples he was so hot with me and a wicked tongue, hm” he moaned.

“You’re doing it now” Miko threw the pillow at his head.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Chester undone the lock and opened the door "go"

Spike looked up Bo opened his eyes and stood up he walked “come on Spike before he changes his mind” he said.

Spike followed him out.

Chester still had a hold of the door “why are you letting us go” he asked him “Dean needs to move on” Chester told him.

"I don't want to see either of you again"

"Thank you" said Spike they left.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

 

Miko was sat in class he leaned against the wall legs on the table the class was getting packed with other students.

The door opened as Spike walked in and sat Miko glanced at him. And then he looked back at Miko "we need to talk"

"Why would I do that?" asked Miko.

"Please" Spike pleaded.

“Never thought I would hear the great Spike plead” They got up and left the class room Miko leaned against the wall and the other walked up to him “So what exactly did you want to talk to me about?" asked Miko

"I need Vexx" Miko snorted.

"You really think he'll go with you" said Miko "you stole his virginity without telling him the truth about yourself" he informed him.

"I could not tell him not yet it was too soon for him" he said.

"Well I'm sorry Vexx doesn't want to be like you and……Bo" he whispered the last part.

"It's not like"

"Go away Spike" Spike looked up as Vexx walked up and stopped next to Miko. "Take Bo and go find another bond mate, I can live without you" he walked off.

Spike punched the wall in front of him the other students who were there looked at him with a strange look.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Bo hugged his legs, chin on his knees. Eyes suddenly closing as the door opened and Spike walked in. “We have to go hunting” he told him.

Bo’s eyes opened and he stood up from the bed “let’s go then what are you waiting for?” he asked.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Vexx looked out of the window he had a head ache and put his hand on his chest ‘I feel so strange’ With a lick of the lips Vexx he put his forehead on the glass of the window he was standing near. His eyes closed.

Miko walked up and put his hands onto Vexx's shoulder he got closer "it's started hasn't it?"

Miko put his hand on his own chest "It's started alright".

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Miley hugged her coat around herself she shivered and picked up the pace it started raining "shit it's all I need" Miley sighed.

There was a howl the big built werewolf stood on both his back legs it and then howled again and then finally moved on all fours and ran.

Miley was soaking wet "shit I am so going to get a cold" she turned the corner something knocked her down "christ watch where you’re going" she trailed off the werewolf stood over her.

WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU- WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU-WU- WU-WU

Lee walked down the stairs and into the kitchen he froze on the spot Vexx and Miko were making out "eeewwwww mum come look at this".

Lee shouted out at her the two jumped apart "shut up you little twat" said Vexx.

"Muuumm Vexx called me a little twat" Christie walked in "what the hell is all the shouting? about huh" she asked

"Nothing mum me and Miko were just going out actually" they left

Lee hmped.

 

Vexx and Miko walked along the road next to each other the rain had stopped and the ground was full of puddles. "God little brothers" shivered Vexx.

"you got that right…can't live without and can't live with them but it has got good parts when they annoy you just stick their heads down a toilet".

Vexx laughed "Too right" Vexx buried his hands in his pockets

 

“We are here” they stopped and walked up to a house Miko took out the key unlocked the door they both walked in “There is no one home which is strange if I remember rightly Kit doesn’t have to go to football for ages”.

Bo sniffed the air he growled and narrowed his eyes they changed colour the door opened and the boys walked in “Bo”

 

TBC…..


	5. Chapter 5

"" Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP

Chapter 5

"Get the fuck out" seethed Miko he clenched his fists "not until we talk about this" Bo stated Miko looked at Vexx "I'll meet you down stairs" Vexx nodded and left "so what?" asked Miko.

Bo stood up "Miko I can't live without you…we…our bond is breaking I feel like my heart is being ripped out of me" Bo explained "yeah well you should of thought about that before you fucked Spike" Shouted Miko.

"I…if I had sex with you the way I had with Spike I could of killed you it was raw animal sex" he stated "I had to shift" he said "and I would of ripped you apart" Bo said Miko stared at him "is it" "it's true yes, do you really think I would do it intentionally" he said "when me and you were doing stuff when I was alive I didn't appreciate you but now I love you Miko"

Vexx looked at his watch he sighed.

Miko kissed Bo he reacted and started to kiss him back Bo moved both of his hands on Miko's ass he kissed him on the neck Miko slid both hands up Bo's chest and pushed him away "wait" Miko looked at Bo "I don't wanna go too fast look what happened last time" explained Miko "your right…but we have to something about Spike and Vexx".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Spike paced "I am getting annoyed being cooped up indoors" he leaned "Spike" Spike looked Bo walked in "I talked to Miko" said Bo "And did it go well?" "Yes it did".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

"ahhh" someone screamed a women came running a guy grabbed her "lady what's wrong?" "b-b-body".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

"The body of a young girl has been found in an alleyway by a women walking her dog in Prince avenue…she has been identified as Police chiefs Wolfe's granddaughter Miley Wolfe aged 15"

Mum switched the television off Vexx stared at the black screen 'Spike and Bo?' "Vexx" she said Vexx looked at his mum "you ok?" Vexx nodded "I am, Miley certainly isn't".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

"You fucking murderer" Miko hit Spike on the chest he gripped his wrists "it wasn't me" said Spike "then who the fuck is it?" said Miko he turned to Bo "was it you?" "no fucking way" he stated and looked at Spike "Dean and Chester?" he asked "Who the hell are Dean and Chester?" asked Miko "it's a long story".

"Got time" they looked Vexx stood at the door.

Spike licked his lips and looked at Vexx "Do you believe me?" he asked him "it's a lot take in" said Vexx Spike looked away and looked back at Vexx "I need a drink" Miko stood up "so do I get me one them will you?" asked Bo "No you can come" Miko pulled him they left Spike walked up to Vexx "Vexx I love you" Vexx kissed him they moved back Spike lifted Vexx up from under his ass as Vexx wrapped both arms round Spike's shoulders.

"Hhmmm" Spike licked his neck Vexx looked at him "Spike" he said "yes" Vexx kissed him on the lips "Fuck me" he commanded "I would love to" he said.

Bo walked "sooooo" Bo said "so" Miko smiled Bo walked up to him and kissed Miko on the lips Bo took his hand and kissed him again and again.

Vexx laid down on the bed Spike climbed over him they were naked Vexx slid both hands down Spike's side they kissed again Vexx squeezed Spike's ass cheeks Spike kissed Vexx's shoulder "S-s-spike" he looked at him "What?" "when you become a werewolf? How'd did it happen?" he asked sweetly.

Spike sat up on Vexx's lap Vexx sat up and leaned on his hands Spike looked at him "I was 15 years old I had just come back from the market for my father " he licked his lips "I decided to take a shortcut" he explained "I had heard of wolves and all that shit and anyway I just wanted to get home" Vexx kissed his shoulder and closed his eyes and hugged Spike "Carry on".

"I got ambushed by at least a dozen I screamed but no one head me" he took Vexx's hand and moved it on his left shoulder "I got bitten right here and it killed me" he let go of Vexx's hand Vexx kissed him on the lips.

Miko stopped "Bo" he said "Yes" Miko kissed him "make me like you I want you so much."

Spike kissed Vexx on the lips Spike moved his hips back and slammed back into Vexx he entwined his and Vexx's together and moved both hands above Vexx's head "god Spike" Vexx moaned "fuck Spike" he moaned Spike threw his head back.

"I can't" said Bo "why not?" Miko stepped back "because I don't want you to go through what I had to" he told him "I don't want to see you in pain" he said "I don't care about any of that" he told him while shaking his head "I love you" he said "yeah and I love you too that's why I want to protect you"

Spike climaxed "fuck" he rolled away and breathed heavily Vexx smiled "Wow I think that's much better than last time" Vexx smiled "Thanks" Spike looked at him "Vexx" Vexx glanced at him "do you want to become like me?" he asked him Vexx blinked.

Miko walked away "please Miko don't" Bo said and went to grab him Miko dodged him "Don't touch me Bo please" he asked "ok" Bo stepped away from Miko he took a deep breath "Miko please give me more time" Miko looked at him "ok."

Vexx hugged Spike he licked his lips and looked at him "I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I see that now" Spike smiled "but I don't want to be what you are I wanna grow old" He whispered Spike looked away "so did I" said Spike, Vexx took his hand.

Bo wrapped both arms around Miko he had his head on his chest the door opened Spike stepped in they both looked "Vexx wants to leave now Miko" he said "ok"

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Miko shut his locker door he leaned "Hey Miko I haven't seen you in a while" one of his friends asked "I've been busy that's all" he said "oh what hanging around with that loser Vexx" "he's not a loser" Miko said "you used to think so why are you buddy buddy with him?" he asked "I am ok if you don't like it fine then I don't care" he went.

Vexx yawned he walked along the corridor he looked down "Oi Motamiya" he looked up "leave me alone Michelle" Michelle smirked and punched his palm "loser bashing" he said "Fuck off now" Miko stood in front of Michelle and his gang "What you going to do about it?" he said "I'll beat you to a pulp" he punched him Michelle stepped back "you fucking wanker".

"Oi break it up you to now" Mr Fraser walked up "he started it" one of Michelle's gang said "What a load of crap?" said Miko "ok enough both of you in the principals office."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Vex knocked on the door he leaned o the wall the door opened Spike answered "can I come in?" he asked "yeah" Vexx walked in and shut the door they kissed Vexx closed his eyes Spike gripped Vexx's hips and pulled him closer they kissed.

Spike thrust "god Vexx moaned and gripped the bed Spike put a hand on Vexx's shoulder "ahhh" he threw his head back "Vexx oooh god Vexx" grunted Spike.

"Hmm" Vexx moved his head onto Spike's chest Spike had his eyes closed "Spike" "Hmm" he stroked Vexx's hair "I love you" he said "I love you too" Spike said Vexx moved to look at him "you know we had that conversation the other day" Spike nodded.

"Hm…I" Vexx kissed Spike on the lips "charge me… I want to become a werewolf" Vexx said "Are you sure you want to become a werewolf? I mean it's a big decision I mean this is the rest of your life" Vexx shook his head "No it will be the rest of our lives" they kissed "ok…but not yet were leave it" said Spike "ok" they kissed him on the lips Vexx closed his eyes.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Bo changed forms he landed in front of another 3 wolves 'Who are you?' Bo growled the first one stepped forward "The names Volitaire this is my mate Nancy and my brother Felix" he growled "what do you want?" Volitaire looked at Bo in the eye "I am looking for Spike Takeru".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Spike opened his eyes and sat up 'Volitaire' he looked at Vexx who was fast asleep he got out the bed and changed into his wolf form.

Vexx opened his eyes and looked "S-spike" he sat up Spike got on the bed and nuzzled Vexx with his cold nose as if to say 'to stay here I'll be back' Vexx Nodded "be careful" Spike left.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Bo growled 'what do you want with Spike' asked Bo "I don't think it has anything to do with you" Nancy snapped 'I think your find it is' Spike ran and pounced Volitaire rolled away Spike growled 'long time no see Spike…you haven't changed much in 100 years' said Volitaire.

Spike went back and stood next to Bo 'I see you made someone whatever happened to all these 100 years' asked Volitaire 'that is none of your business' Spike growled 'it was you that killed Miley' Bo said 'who?…oh the pretty blonde cheerleader' Felix's tongue came out 'she was delicious' Bo growled and pounced Felix bared his fangs they fought Spike growled " leave Volitaire" said Spike "or else" Nancy laughed "listen to the little cub demanding things from us" she growled.

"This is my territory Volitaire leave now" he said.

Felix snapped his jaw Bo bit at Felix's neck and held him down "brother" Volitaire ran and knocked Bo "shit" Bo groaned he got up Volitaire nuzzled Felix "Felix wake up" his breathing was shallow Volitaire looked at Bo "get out of my sight…if you don't I'll kill you here and now you got that I'll give you a head start" he said Bo turned and ran "this is not over Spike" Spike ran.

Bo leaned against the wall he breathed Spike walked he changed back "Bo" Bo looked at him "I'm in deep shit aren't I?" said Bo Spike shook his head "I'll sort it out" he said.

Vexx rolled over, Spike got in bed he hugged Vexx and kissed him on the neck "Love you" he whispered.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Vexx moaned and opened his eyes Spike smiled "morning" he smiled "morning Spike …do I get a morning kiss?" Vexx asked "ok" they kissed Spike moved his lips down to his neck Vexx closed his eyes "hmm Spike what time did you get back?" he asked "no idea" they kissed Spike kissed behind Vexx's ear, Vexx giggled and covered his mouth Spike just looked at him "Did you just giggle?" Vexx shook his head.

"Yes you did that wasn't very manly was it" Spike moved down Vexx's body he tongued his navel Vexx closed his eyes and moved his hand and gripped a handful of hair Spike's head moved down again.

"Ahhhh god yes" moaned Vexx, Spike's head bobbed up and down over Vexx's groin Vexx closed his eyes.

The mobile rung "no not now…no no…please no" Spike carried on Vexx reached over and picked it up "Hello…mum hi" Vexx gripped Spike's hair harder "ha ha ok…alright…ah…ok bye" he hung up "christ Spike I'm c-c-coming" he arched his hips.

Spike sat up and licked his lips "feeling good?" asked Vexx "I certainly am."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Miko washed his hair and he stood under the shower head back "hmm" he opened them "are you coming or not?" he smiled the shower door opened Bo stepped in they kissed "as long as you're here" Bo kissed him on the lips Miko smiled and put both stood under the shower "fuck" Miko slid his hands up Bo's wet chest "fuck me" Miko commanded "my pleasure" they kissed.

Bo pushed Miko to the shower wall he lifted one of Miko's legs he thrust "oooh god" moaned Miko "yes so so tight" moaned Bo, Miko leaned his head against the wall Bo thrust and bite and licked Miko's neck.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

The door opened "Felix, How are you feeling?" a voice asked "I'm getting there… and when I'm better that kid is going to die."

TBC….


	6. Chapter 6

"" Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP

Chapter 6

A tall brunette man walked into the room naked he walked up to the bed and moved under the cover he got in "Felix" he removed the cover to reveal a blonde haired guy he turned his head and opened his eyes "Vol" his voiced was croaked Volitaire slid his hand and play with Felix's hair.

"How you feeling?" Volitaire asked "hmm" Felix yawned "a little bit better since the last time you asked an hour ago" "I worry" said Volitaire "well don't" he said "Where's Nancy?" "hunting" "So we got some alone time" "We do".

Volitaire kissed the back of Felix's neck "Hm" Felix re closed his eyes "Felix" whispered Volitaire "hm yes Volitaire" "I'll kill him for you I will rip him apart limb from limb" Volitaire explained "all for you".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Miko threw his head back "yes yes yes" Miko's nails dug into Bo's back he was on his lap Bo moved his hand and gripped his hips "yes baby" moaned Miko "Bo Bo oh yes" he screamed.

"God right there" Miko said he wrapped his hands round his neck they kissed on the lips "ahh Bo" he collapsed into Bo's chest Bo rubbed his back "Pretty good for a dead guy" Miko hit him "your not dead" he kissed him on the lips "I will when that Felix gets his hands on me" Bo said

"Hm no" Miko kissed his him on the lips "you will beat him you are strong".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

"Vexx" Vexx looked up Lee licked his lips "yes Lee" he said "Hi…um I was wondering if we could hang out?" Lee asked "Of course little brother" lee smiled.

"Cool" "Why did you ask all of a sudden?" Vexx asked him "It's just you have been hanging around with Miko a lot" Lee shrugged "sorry" said Vexx "don't apologise" said Lee he hugged his brother.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

"Vexx" Vexx looked up Natz smiled "long time no see…hi Leo, Lee" "hi" they said "yes Natalie" Vexx asked "I see your friends with Miko again" "yes" "you accepted his apology after everything he did to you" she said "things change Natalie and so have you" he looked away.

"Sorry I'm late" Miko walked up and sat down "don't worry about it" "oh hi" Natalie walked off "what got her panties in a twist?" Lee and Leo laughed "No idea ever since Spike has come to town she's a total different person" Miko shrugged.

Dean walked and opened the door to the cafe he walked in up to the counter.

Miko looked up "a hotty has just walked in" Vexx looked "so he is" Vexx looked back down "aren't you a little bit interested?" asked Miko "I got Spike" "okay"

Lee ate "Vexx" he looked at him "yeah" "does mum know you don't like girls?" Lee asked him Miko sniggered Vexx elbowed him "um I'm not sure do you think she'll mind?" asked Vexx Lee shook his head "do you care?" "no".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Bo massaged his temples "god I have a headache coming on" Spike looked over at him "are you sure it's a headache?" he raised an eyebrow "really what else could it be?" asked Bo Spike looked at him in the eye "I think its time Miko become one of us".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Bo took Miko's shirt off they kissed Miko closed his eyes Bo moved down and kissed him Bo got on his knee's Miko looked down and smiled Bo undone Miko's jeans and slid them down "Hm" Miko smiled.

"Bo" Miko said Bo looked at him "yes" "why is Spike watching?" Miko said quietly "he needs to be here just in case if I do something wrong" Miko nodded "ok" Bo stood up they kissed Bo stepped back "on the bed" he commanded Miko saluted and climbed on the bed Bo followed.

Bo kissed down Miko's chest he moved and licked in his navel Miko moaned Bo moved Miko's leg over his shoulder he swallowed Miko's cock his nose buried in Miko's pubic hair Miko licked his lips "fuck".

Spike leaned back "oooh god Bo" said Miko.

"Ready" asked Bo Miko nodded Spike got up Miko laid down Bo changed into his wolf form he nosed Miko's neck Miko closed his eyes Bo opened his large jaw line and sunk his canines into Miko's shoulder Miko had tears in his eyes.

Spike changed he walked up and nuzzled Miko's nose Miko closed his eyes Bo removed his mouth Miko whimpered.

Bo bathed the wounds on Miko, Spike changed "I'll leave you" Spike left, Bo locked at Miko "You ok?" Miko nodded "I will be" Miko said.

Spike walked down 'why can't I be happy?…like that…why must I suffer?…I can't force Vexx to change his mind' the front door opened "hi" Vexx smiled and shut the door Spike walked up and kissed him Vexx wrapped both arms round Spike's shoulders.

"What a nice welcome that was" Vexx smiled "Miko's here…with Bo" Vexx nodded "ok isn't he always" smiled Vexx "no I mean as in he's with him" Vexx raised an eyebrow "you mean he's" "in 2 weeks Miko will go through his transformation" Spike said "Oh".

Miko opened his groggy eyes and sat up "ah" he touched his wounded shoulder Bo opened his eyes "Miko" Bo said Miko looked at him "you ok?" Miko licked his dry lips "thirsty" " I can get you some water" Bo got out of the bed.

"Won't be long" Bo pulled a pair of boxers on he walked to the door he looked back, Miko had his eyes closed Bo bit his lip 'I warned you Miko that it was going to be hell' Bo left shutting the door halfway closed.

Bo walked downstairs and into the kitchen Spike turned "has he woken up?" Spike asked "Yeah but he's weak I need to get water" he walked and took a cup and poured he faced away from Spike's eyes Bo's shoulders trembled "Bo you ok?" Vexx asked Bo starting sobbing Vexx walked up to him "have I made a huge mistake?" asked Bo Vexx looked at his mate "It was his choice."

Bo wiped his face and turned he nodded "I better take this up to him" he went Spike looked and Vexx and shrugged.

"Ahh" Miko sat up and leaned over "shit" Moaned Miko the door opened Bo ran over to the bed and climbed on top he helped Miko "Miko talk to me" "h-hurts" he moaned and doubled over in pain "Miko" he shouted.

The door flung open Spike ran forward "Miko, Bo" Vexx followed him Miko howled in pain Spike ran over to the bed "let me" he held Miko down he struggled under Spike's hard grip Bo got off the bed hopelessly watching.

Miko moaned "it h-hurts" he screamed Bo cried in his hands Spike bit his wrist he removed the dressing putting his hand on the wound Miko calmed down "Mii" "Bo come here" Spike commanded Bo walked up and climbed on the bed Spike got off.

"Miko" Bo whispered Spike and Vexx left Bo hugged Miko closer and whispered into his ear "I love you."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Dean walked with Chester "I smelt that Bo in this café" they stopped in front of the small café Dean was in a few days ago "you sure?" Chester asked "100%" they walked in

The place was packed Dean walked up to the counter "excuse me" the girl walked up "Hi my names Natalie how may I help you?" she smiled "hi I'm looking for someone" she smiled "ok" "I saw him a couple of weeks ago" Dean explained "we had a run in with him and an old friend of ours" he said "His names Bo I don't know his last name" Natz face dropped.

"Do you think this is funny?" she asked "No" "Bo Reynolds died 6 months ago" she said Dean blinked "Oh um" he hesitated "If this is some kind of joke I suggest you leave and don't come back" "we must have been mistaken…but our friend" "ok what's your friends name?" Natz asked "His names Spike Takeru" Chester said.

Natz nodded "yeah I know him we go to Angel High" she said "cool do you know where he lives?" Natz face dropped "no but I know someone who does…hang on let me write the address down."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Vexx ran down the stairs he walked and opened the door "can I hel…you" Dean smiled "hi you're from the café what you doing here?" Dean held his hand out "Hi I'm Dean Jones and this is my cousin Chester Gellar…we were told you know Spike Takeru."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Miko got out of bed and put a top and boxers on he went out the room and down the stairs "Bo" he called Bo walked out the kitchen "Miko your awake" Bo smiled "I'm hungry" he put his hand on his stomach "there's fresh burger come on" they walked into the kitchen Bo helped Miko sit down he winced.

Bo walked and opened the huge door and took a plate out "yummy" he shut the door and sat at the table he picked one up and ate it Miko did the same, Bo licked his lips.

Spike walked into the kitchen "hungry?" he asked Bo and Miko looked at him "just a little bit" Bo said he licked his lips once again "what you doing here so early? aren't you and Vexx" he waggled his eyebrows Miko gave him a look "I'm just going to go" Spike said "cool don't be home too late" Bo stated and sniggered "Yes 'Mum'" Spike left Miko looked at him "Stop teasing."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

"What makes you think I know?" asked Vexx "I smell him on you" they stood in the garden Vexx's eyes widened "W-what?" he asked Chester smiled "we're werewolves" Dean said Vexx stepped back "me and Spike go back 100 years when I was his lover" said Dean.

Vexx's eyes widened "mate" "No I said lover not mate because he wasn't happy with us and just took off" explained Dean "no I don't believe you" said Vexx "believe me pretty boy" there was a growl they looked A wolf was in front of Vexx he growled again "Spike" said Vexx Spike growled.

Dean shifted and got on all fours Chester changed "leave" growled Spike out "no not until one of us dies…me and Spike now" Dean said "stop this now Dean or I'll kill you" Spike charged and hit Dean they rolled "sttoopp" Vexx shouted starting to walk forward Chester ran and stopped in front of Vexx he growled Vexx froze on the spot.

Spike's jaw wrapped round Dean's neck, spit flew as he growled "Dean" called Chester he ran and hit Spike knocking him down Dean got up Vexx ran up to Spike he kneeled beside him "wolf" someone shouted "get out of here" Vexx screamed 'This is not over Spike' Dean and Chester ran off "Spike" Vexx said Spike changed back into his human form he laid naked on the floor.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Spike was fast asleep Vexx stroked Spike's hair "I was useless, I could have done more then stand there" he cried Miko walked in "Vexx" he turned to Miko "I c-couldn't do anything" he whispered "I'm so helpless" Vexx sniffed.

"There was nothing you could of done" said Bo "Yes I would of if I was one of you I could feel helpful" Vexx said.

Spike opened his eyes "Vexx" He mumbled "hi" Spike said "hi" they kissed on the lips "What happened to Dean and Chester?" Spike asked "They ran off" Vexx kissed Spike, Spike smiled against Vexx's lips they carried on kissing Vexx kissed the side of his neck.

"Please leave that when me and Miko are not in the room" Vexx smiled they kissed Bo and Miko left Vexx took his hand they kissed again Vexx got up and straddled Spike and pulled his own top off Vexx slid his hand down his chest Spike swallowed.

"Hmm" Spike moaned he moved his fingers through Vexx's hair his head moved over Spike's lap "christ" his head hit the headboard "Veexx" he growled "hm" Vexx put both hands on the bed "oh god" Spike came inside Vexx's mouth Vexx sat up "Spike" he looked up at him.

Vexx slid up Spike's body his lips hovered over Spike's.

"Make me a werewolf."

TBC…..


	7. Chapter 7

"" Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP

Chapter 7

"I'm feeling much better now" Felix put the muscle shirt on Volitaire sat up in bed "Where you off to?" Felix turned to him "hunting" Volitaire stood up "take Nancy with you" he said Felix shook his head "no I want to do this alone"

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

"Rather you than me Natz" smiled a girl "really?" Natz asked she nodded "It will be a piece of cake" she said "ok buts it's up to you" Natz left.

Felix walked along the road Natz walked the other way Natz slowed down "Hi" Felix stopped and looked at her he smiled "Hi."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

The bedroom door opened "this way" Natalie and Felix stepped in Felix shut the door "make yourself comfy" she sat Felix took his shirt off and undone his pants he walked to the bed.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

The man Jogged along the road and turned the corner "holy shit"

Natz bloodied body laid in the garbage.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Vexx touched his wound Spike wrapped his arms round Vexx's waist he closed his eyes "it gets better after the first month…I promise" they kissed Vexx smiled.

Bo looked up "that it again" Miko smiled "it sounds like us" Miko kissed him the on the head "I agree" smiled Bo.

Vexx collapsed on Spike "wow is it just me or was that better than before?" Vexx asked "It's because" Spike rolled Vexx onto his back and kissed him "your senses have changed and your smell" Spike smelt Vexx's nipple and navel Vexx moaned "that feels good."

"Hmm" Spike moved back up and licked Vexx's nipple "S-Spike" he bit his bottom lip Spike looked up "I love you so much I'm glad we met when we did" said Vexx "I am too and I" Vexx's mobile rang "No" he sat up and grabbed it "Hello" he answered " Mum he…what wait mum slow down…what?" Vexx covered his mouth Spike raised an eyebrow "ok" he hung up "Vexx" he shook under him "Natz dead…oh my god she's dead."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Vexx put some flowers on the grave "oh god Natz who the fuck did this to you?…I will kill them…I will kill them with my own bare hands" he wiped his face, mum and the twins watched him from behind he turned and walked away.

They left.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Spike stroked Vexx's hair he stared into space there was a knock on the door "come in Bo" he said the door opened Bo walked in "Spike do you think it was Volitaire" her asked Spike carried on stroking Vexx's hair "I don't see how, they don't anything about her" Spike shook his head.

Bo nodded "ok so Dean and Chester?" Spike shrugged.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Felix stroked his chest he had his eyes closed Volitaire climbed on the bed Felix smiled "so do you feel much better after that hunt?" asked Volitaire.

"Very much" he licked his lips Volitaire shook his head "you" he tapped his fingertip against Felix's lips Felix sucked on his finger "have been" Volitaire moaned Felix continued sucking "a bad boy" they both smirked.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Vexx sniffed, Miko walked in "how you feeling?" Miko sat on the bed "a little bit weak but I'm feeling much better" Miko patted Vexx's hand "I'm glad your ok" Miko sniffed and hugged Vexx who closed his eyes Miko looked at Spike.

Spike kissed Vexx's neck he slid both hands onto Vexx's chest and carried on kissing him Miko kissed the other side of the neck "what…you" Bo kissed Vexx's lips he crawled on the bed Spike tweaked Vexx's nipples "does that feel good" He whispered in a husky voice.

Bo leaned away he took his shirt off Miko looked at him and kissed him, Spike kissed Vexx's ear he shivered.

Spike yawned he looked up Vexx opened his eyes "Spike" "hi did you enjoy yourself?" asked Spike "sex with 3 other guys I certainly did" Spike kissed his again.

Miko opened his eyes "fuck my arse" he sat up and stretched "sorry that was me" Vexx rubbed the back of his neck Miko stuck his tongue out Bo snored beside him "how can you stand that?" asked Spike "You get used to it" smiled Miko he pushed Bo off the bed "oof"

Miko laughed his gorgeous head off, Vexx pushed Miko who landed on Bo "Fuuucker" Vexx snorted and laughed Spike smiled watching.

Vexx made a sandwich he spread some mayonnaise on the bread, meat then cheese, mayonnaise and more meat "Yummy" Vexx smiled putting the bread on top he squeezed it and took a huge bite "did you make me one?" Bo stood hands on his hips "mo" Vexx walked and sat at the table "Well poo you…I'll make my mate one" Bo said.

"Hm yum" Vexx made a show of licking his lips.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Dean ran he jumped and changed he ran on all fours he barked at Nancy who had her arm around Chester's neck they stood against the wall "One more step and I'll snap it" Nancy warned Dean growled "good boy now tell me where can I find Spike?" "I don't know I want to find out myself" Dean said "I know your lying" she snapped back.

Chester closed his eyes "let him go…honest I don't know" Nancy licked Chester's face he winced "too late" she snapped Chester's neck as she dropped him "nooooooooo" Nancy changed and ran off Chester's dead body laid in a heap on the floor.

"Chester."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

"Quatre" Vexx said Spike nodded "I knew him over 50 years ago…he had his own pack…we was in a battle he had lost his mate Trowa then he disappeared without a trace" explained Spike "I wonder where he is now" said Bo Spike shook his head they sat in the kitchen "I'd like to know" said Spike "I really would."

Miko stroked Bo's hair "you've been quite" he said they laid in bed Bo looked at him "Just thinking that's all don't worry" said Bo "oh ok" they kissed.

Spike opened the door Vexx walked down the stairs after him "you sure you don't want to come?" Spike asked Vexx smiled "I'm sure" Spike kissed him and stepped back to change.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Spike ran in the pitch black and it was pouring down with rain he ran over the gate and landed he stopped there was a whimper Spike looked around he walked the crying continued there was a couple of snuffles Spike moved around the corner Dean leaned over Chester's body Spike stopped "Dean" Dean had tears going down his face "He's d-dead…some werewolf k-killed him."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

The front door opened "guys little help please?" Spike helped Dean in and shut the door Vexx, Bo and Miko rushed towards them "Dean" Bo said "h-h-he's d-dead" Dean cried.

Dean drink some hot chocolate "she just came up and demanded" Dean nodded "I don't know how" "Felix is a tracker…he's the best he must of…I don't know" Dean cried "me and Chester have been together as a team for 100 years… it's going to be so horrible without him" Dean cried a new set of tears started.

Vexx rubbed his back "so it wasn't you who killed her?" asked Vexx "killed…killed who?" said Dean "Natz…they found h-her" Vexx said Dean shook his head "I don't know what your talking about…I've never killed anyone except in self-defence" explained Dean.

"You need your rest" said Miko Dean nodded "thank you guys I really owe you one and sorry about trying to kill you" he said "don't worry about it" said Bo.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

"You've not been home for a while" said Mum "sorry I've been busy" Vexx smiled "well as long as your safe" Mum hugged him "I am" Vexx said he stepped back " So what are your plans?" Vexx asked "I have a date" "Cool have fun" Vexx ran up the stairs.

Vexx laid on his bed with his eyes closed he stretched 'in 3 weeks I'll change for the first time' he licked his lips.

Lee walked along the landing there was a thump coming from Vexx's room Lee stopped and stepped back he opened the door Vexx was on the floor doubled over "Vexx" he stepped in "Vexx" he walked over, Vexx panted "Vexx are you ok?" he kneeled "Hm" Vexx grit his teeth.

"I'm fine" he looked at Lee he gasped Vexx's eyes were black "Ve-Vexx what…are you ok?" "Lee I" he moaned "I'll get mum" "no" Vexx's voice was gruff "I need Spike."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

"Ok Lee just make sure he doesn't hit his head, I'll get a hold of Spike" Miko hung up.

Miko ran up to the house he opened the door "Spiiike" he called out "Spiiiiike" Dean walked out he had a piece of bread sticking out of his mouth "what's wrong?" "Is Spike here?" Dean pointed upstairs "push ups" he ran up.

Spike wiped his chest with the towel he took the earphones from his ears the door slammed open "Vexx's in trouble."

Vexx was on his stomach Lee leaned and shook his head there was a knock on the front door Lee ran down the stairs and opened the door "where is he?" Spike rushed in "up stairs" Lee shut the door.

"Ah" Vexx whimpered Spike rushed in and walked over Vexx looked at Spike "it hurts" he said Spike bit his wrist and walked up he straddled Vexx and held him down he put his wrist on Vexx's wound Vexx calmed down he looked up at Spike he kissed him "Spike".

Lee's eyes widened he stepped back from the door he walked across the landing 'Spike's a…a v-vampire…and so is Vexx.'

Spike pulled Vexx closer to him "love you" he said into his ear Vexx swallowed "I feel so awful" he sniffed "It will get better" he kissed his ear.

"You're a twat" Leo stared at Lee "I saw it with my own eyes I'm telling the truth bro" said Lee "you've been having too much sugar man way too much" Leo said "And your watching too many Vampire films" "don't believe me then I'll prove it" Lee left the room his twin brother shook his head.

"Ah" Spike and Vexx kissed their tongues battled Vexx moaned into Spike's mouth he kissed him harder, Spike moved his hand up Vexx's shirt, tracing every muscle their groins touched, both werewolves gasped.

Vexx's both hands were exploring Spike's body running his hand up and down his back, he began to move down kissing and biting Spike's neck extracting more groan.

Both werewolves were now grinding into each other their breathing was heavy and Vexx could feel Spike's hot breath on his face, Spike intertwined his fingers into Vexx's hair and let out a breath as they both climaxed at the same time.

"Hm that" Vexx pecked Spike on the lips and smiled he laid next to Vexx Spike licked his lips "Vexx" "Hm" "when we leave school" "Yeah" "move in with me" Vexx looked at him "you serious?" he asked "Yeah".

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

A wolf sniffed the floor it carried on walking there was a scuffle "let go of me" a women screamed "hold still and we won't hurt you" a gruff voice said the wolf shifted into a petite blonde haired kid he walked "let go of her" he said the two in the alleyway looked.

"Look I'm not in the mood to deal with kids especially ones with ripped jeans" the guy said "I said let her go" he walked up the guys and hit him he flew into the wall "shit" the guy said the kid picked up the bag and handed back to the women "th-thanks" she said running off the kid walked away.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

There was a knock on the door Bo walked "I can't get it I'm dead remember" he went to the kitchen Dean walked down the stairs and opened the door "hi" the blonde kid stood on the step "I'm looking for Spike."

Dean knocked on the door of Spike's room "Spike" there was grunts he knocked on the door once again "Oh god Spikey" Vexx moaned Dean rolled his eyes "Spike for god sake" he opened the door "oh dear god I'm scared" he flew his arm up to his face "There's a kid who looks about 8 names Quatre."

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

"" Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP

Chapter 8

Bo leaned "he doesn't look that old" he whispered him, Miko, Dean and Vexx watched Spike and Quatre talking "Bo remember Spike is old…really old" said Miko "exactly" they pulled out of their conversation when Spike and Quatre stood up and walked over to them "guys I'll like you to introduce you to Quatre" Quatre smiled "hi"

"So Quatre how is your name actually pronounced?" Dean asked "Katra" replied Quatre "I know weird huh" he said "most people call me cat" he shrugged "Ok then Quatre it is then" smiled Bo.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Spike kissed Vexx on the lips Vexx moved both arms round Spike's shoulders he closed his eyes "Spike" Vexx looked at his mate "so this is your pack then?" he smiled "it looks like it" Spike smiled and kissed Vexx.

"They make a cute couple" Quatre smiled "you think?" Dean looked over at Vexx and Spike "Of course just look how happy they look" Quatre sighed Dean looked at him "so um" they looked at each other "do you miss your mate?" "hm I do I know its been over 100 years since Trowa died I still feel this ache" he put his hand where his heart is.

"Do you think you'll find one again" asked Dean "I really don't know Dean" he said "ok…I gotta go I'll see you later" Quatre nodded.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Dean walked along the road with his hands in his pockets he kicked a stone "Ow" Dean looked up a girl with long black hair rubbed her ankle "I am sorry are you ok?" she looked up "does it look like it."

Dean licked his lips "let me make it up to you there's a café just round the corner let me buy you a coffee and I think I can stretch to a doughnut" she looked at him "ok…the names Gwen" she said "Dean."

They sat in a café "so I heard about the attacks that have been happening" Gwen ate a part of the cookie Dean nodded "I'm kind of scared to walk the streets" Gwen sighed "and they haven't even found who or what did it…do you wanna know what I think?" Gwen leaned forward "What?" Dean asked.

Gwen licked her lips "werewolves" she leaned back Dean raised an eyebrow "werewolves?" Dean asked "yes…I think this little Texan town is full of Lycans."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

"Relax" Miko breathed in and out Bo breathed "inhale, exhale" he said "I'm calm" Bo licked his lips "ok…Bo there is something I need to tell you" he said "ok tell me" Bo said "I'm leaving you" Miko explained.

"W-what?" "you heard me I found someone better" Miko stood up "I'm leaving you for Quatre" Bo got up from the bed and shook his head "your lying" he said Quatre walked in "it's true" Quatre slid both arms round Miko "bad Bo he's mine now" he licked Miko's neck.

"Noooooo" Bo sat up in bed sweat clung to his skin "no, no, nooo" "Bo" Miko sat up and rubbed his back "what happened?" he asked "I had a bad nightmare" he looked at him "What made you scream?" Miko hugged him "just the end of my world."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Vexx walked and opened the front door "maaa" he called "laundry" he walked into the kitchen she sat folding up clothes Vexx walked up Mum is it alright if I stay with Miko tonight?" "you can if you want" said Mum "your old enough now your 16 in a few months" Mum said he smiled "cool I'm goanna change these" he went.

Vexx walked up stairs "Vexx" he stopped Lee had his head stuck out of his bedroom door "come here" "Alright brat" he walked Lee let him in and shut the door "I made a sandwich" he held it out "oh…thanks" Vexx took a bite out of it and chewed.

'Come on…come on…nothing' " Cool I love garlic sausage" he licked his lips Lee stared at him "what?" Vexx asked "nothing."

Vexx took his clothes off and put them in the basket "I stink, I need a shower."

"Hm" Vexx washed his hair hot water ran down his body.

"Vexx what happened to your shoulder?" Mum asked Vexx's wound made by Spike was now a huge bruise he turned his mum watched him "um I got pushed into a locker by that new kid Michelle" he told her "oh that school needs to sort that anti-bullying system out" she grumbled and walked off.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Vexx walked into the living room Spike sat watching TV Vexx put his bag down and slumped next to Spike "god second degree from my mother" said Vexx Spike looked at him they kissed Vexx closed his eyes "hey Spikey" he whispered in his ear "you wanna finish what we were doing before Dean interrupted us" Spike shifted in his seat "I…I suppose" Vexx kissed Spike's ear he closed his eyes.

"Race ya upstairs" Vexx ran off Spike growled.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Dean kissed Gwen on the cheek "see you around" he said "see ya" Gwen smiled and went Dean grinned "oh yes…I'm in there" he whistled and walked along the road.

Gwen turned a corner "well" Volitaire appeared from the shadows "he is well aware where Spike and his pack are located…what else do you want from me Lycan?" she flashed her fangs "that will be all for now vamyre."

Dean walked and opened the door to the house "guys I just met the most amazing girl" he ran into the sitting room Bo, Miko and Quatre sat watching TV "where are Vexx and Spike?" he asked Bo pointed upstairs "but I wouldn't" Quatre said "Oh no I don't want to walk in on Spike in werewolf form sucking off Vexx" he shivered "ewwwww" Dean was plummeted with cushions.

Spike walked out "god" he limped down the stairs there was a evil cackle coming from the bedroom he just left.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Volitaire smirked he changed into his wolf form Nancy and Felix followed suit "find Bo and Dean" Volitaire said "They can be bait" "Right" the three went their separate ways.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Spike opened his eyes he sat up the sheet pooled in his lap "Volitaire" he growled Vexx stirred "Sp…" he yawned Spike kissed him "go back to sleep" there was a sudden crash "Boooo"

Miko hit the floor Felix lifted the unconscious Bo over his giant back he stood in his wolf form he crashed through the window he landed on his feet he left Bo opened his eyes "hm" Felix was running at high speed Bo's eyes turned black he changed and sunk his teeth into Felix's shoulder "ahh" Felix dropped him "fucker" Felix growled Bo howled they stood staring at each other.

Back at Spike's place…

"Miko" Vexx helped Miko onto the bed "What happened?" Vexx asked "a huge werewolf knocked him out and he fell then overpowered me and ran off with Bo" he shivered "I could" Quatre ran in "Dean's gone there's blood everywhere."

Felix howled Bo stepped forward Felix growled and pounced they met in the air Bo hit Felix to the ground Felix snapped his jaw at Bo's throat he moved and head butted Felix he lifted him and threw him into the dustbin Bo growled and changed "I…ah" he fell on his knee's and curled forward.

Felix walked up to Bo "hmm sorry pup your not quite there yet" he lifted Bo up by his human hand "without Spike your all dead" Felix licked the blood from Bo's face and laughed "Come on pretty boy lets go" he said "Felix wait" Nancy walked towards them she had Dean "Come on before they pick up the trail" they left.

There was a piece of ripped cloth on the floor.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Miko covered his face "we have to get him back now" "we can't do much if we don't know where they are" said Quatre "and not until Spike comes back from looking" Vexx said "it's easy for you to say" Miko snapped at him.

The door opened Spike walked in "I picked up this" Spike held up a piece of cloth "Dean's shirt pocket he must of left it" said Vexx "Can you pick up the scent? asked Miko "I might be able to yeah" Spike said.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

"Shit my head" Dean opened his eyes and held said head "Dean your awake" he looked Bo was huddled I the corner "yeah…you ok?" Bo nodded "I think" he rubbed his neck "I think that Felix broke my nose" he said.

The door opened Nancy walked in with another figure "bitch" Dean said "you killed Chester" he shouted Nancy smirked Dean shook his head "I'll kill you" "there's not much you can do I'm afraid."

Bo closed his eyes "what the fuck do you want?" asked Bo "your pack leader dead" Nancy said "what has Spike done to you?" asked Dean "he hasn't done nothing to me…but him maybe" the other figure moved forward and removed the hood his face was disfigured one eye closed and scarred over half of his face "who are you?" "the names Leevie I'm Spike's little Brother."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Miko hit the wall "if you won't then I'm going I don't care if I die at least I tried" shouted Miko "No…if you go charging in there you don't know what they'll on their side… Volitaire has been known to work with demons, Lycan's and our mortal enemy Vampyre's."

Miko looked away "I just want Bo back I can't live without him I don't want him to die all over again" Miko stated.

Spike leaned he had his eyes closes Vexx walked in and put both arms round his waist "we'll figure this out" he said "I know" he turned round in his arms they kissed Vexx closes his eyes "Spike" they looked at each other "when I change I need you to be there" he said "I will I promise" Spike kissed him.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

"Brother I thought the plague killed them all" Dean said "they did I'm out of wedlock he…found out and did this to me Spike is dangerous and he's unpredictable" Leevie spat

Dean looked at Bo.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Spike walked "we need to go" he said Quatre nodded they both changed "let's go and get Bo and Dean" "yeah" they cheered Spike howled.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Lee sighed "ok I admit he's not a vampire" Leo smiled "I told you, you were just being ridiculous" Leo ate Lee sighed.

"I was so sure he was a vampire" Leo shook his head "are you sure you didn't fall on your head as a baby?" Leo asked "yes I'm sure…I know what" Leo sighed " he's a werewolf."

Leo hit his forehead on the table with a loud crack.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Spike sniffed the ground "I smell Bo" Miko sniffed Quatre looked at Miko "I can smell Dean faintly" he said Vexx looked at the sky "it's started to rain" he said and walked on "we have to hurry before the storm hits.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Volitaire laughed "looks like its raining the scent has gone" Felix walked up to him "I love being evil" Felix said "hm it's exciting isn't it?" Felix turned him round and kissed him Volitaire slid both hands up Felix's naked chest "hm."

"Felix" he whispered "yeah" "I want you to see me rip Bo's head off" he moved his lips over Felix's neck he moved his head to give Volitaire better access "I'd love that" he growled "good because there here" Volitaire kissed him on the lips.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

The leaves under Spike's paws he stepped back "Quatre" he changed back into his human form "Lets go."

Vexx opened the door it creaked "all clear" they walked in Miko looked "there" another door stood in front of them Miko ran "wait" called Spike something came out of the darkness and knocked Miko down "Miko" Nancy growled "Don't move" she said they all stopped.

"Why hello Spike" Volitaire walked and stopped "Volitaire what is the meaning of this?" he barked " You know…I'm killing your pack one by one then your mate's next" Spike growled "let's end this just you and me" he leaned over and his clothes ripped he grew taller Spike howled Volitaire changed too he was a bit bigger "I'll rip your head off" Volitaire charged for Spike they fought around in a heap.

Quatre grew fur which sprouted over his body he growled "Miko" he said "I'm ok" he said the door opened Felix walked out with a hooded figure "hello boys."

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

"" Speech

''Thoughts

WU- scene change

WOLFED UP

Chapter 9

"Vexx is it?" said Felix "pleased to meet you I'm Felix and this is Leevie" he said Spike froze "Leevie" Spike said the hooded figure faced him and removed the hood "Leevie" Spike repeated "Hello brother."

Vexx looked "brother?" he asked "yes and you must be his" "mate" said Vexx "enough I want Spike dead" said Volitaire "calm down" said Felix "ahh" Miko screamed they looked up "Miko" Vexx went to move "Don't you dare" Nancy said Vexx froze.

"Ahh" he moaned "Miko" a voice called out "Bo help me" he cried "Miko" Nancy kicked him he rolled over onto his hands and knees "leave him" Felix said, Nancy changed and ran Quatre grabbed for her she dodged he ran after him Miko cried out.

Volitaire kicked Spike Felix changed and fought with Spike as well Vexx ran and helped Miko "M" "it hurts I think I'm changing I need Bo" he said "lets get him he's through that door" they went.

Spike fought off Volitaire and Felix both at the same time, Felix hit the wall "Felix" Volitaire shouted "I'm ok" Felix got up Spike grabbed a hold of Volitaire "this ends noooow" howled Spike.

"Hold it" Leevie stood in front of Vexx and Miko they stood still Leevie smirked "so you're my brothers mate" he said "yes" Vexx narrowed his eyes "I see he has taste it hasn't changed" Vexx clenched his fists "why are you doing this?" Vexx asked Miko groaned "he did this to me" he said "I'm a wreck this goes all over my body."

"This is not my fault or Bo's, not even Dean they have nothing to do with it" Miko said Leevie walked towards them " don't come any closer" Miko warned "or what?" Miko landed on his hands and knee's he started growling "Miko" called Bo.

Miko's clothes ripped he grew fur all over his body "Miko" called Bo "let me out you freak let me go"

Leevie's eyes darkened "don't call me a freak" he shouted "well you are" he said "Booo" Miko jumped onto Leevie "ah" Leevie punched werewolf Miko in the chest "Bo" Vexx ran and tried to open the lock "shit" he grabbed it and pulled it off it snapped like a twig "wow werewolf strength" he said Bo and Dean got out.

They changed "Miko" Bo ran and grabbed a hold of Leevie he hit him against the wall and held him "answer me this freak how do you want to die?" he asked "huh" Leevie struggled "get off me you" Bo pushed him harder Leevie howled.

Spike hit the floor "Spike" Quatre slashed at Nancy with his paws she fell to the floor in a heap "Nancy" shouted Volitaire "Sorry Vol" Quatre said "Nooo" there was a shout Bo, Miko and Dean walked out all human Miko stood naked with his hand covering his crotch "Leevie's dead" said Bo "good two to go" said Spike they looked Felix and Volitaire were gone "shit no one was watching them."

Vexx walked up to Spike and hugged him he whispered in his ear "I love you so much" Vexx kissed his shoulder.

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Spike laid on his stomach Vexx sat on his massaging his shoulders "feeling relaxed ?" "yeah feels nice" Spike licked his lips "Vexx" "hm" "I need to feel you" "Ok baby" Vexx kissed his shoulder.

Spike turned around Vexx moved down his body he engulfed Spike's cock "oh god" Spike cried his hands fisted as he tried to thrust up into the wet heat, Vexx's hands were firmly on his hip mouth created sweat, wet suction from base to tip.

Spike felt Vexx's tongue swirled around him felt the slow glide as he lifted his head then cover it again until his nose was in soft wiry curls at the base of his mate's cock.

When Vexx swallowed around him, heat short from the base of his spine to the top of his toes he cried out Vexx pressed one of his fingers behind Spike's balls and came.

Spike panted, still trembling legs pushed him apart Vexx held a small tube in his hand and Spike watched as he squirted some of the clear content onto his finger, his hand disappeared Spike stiffened for a moment when he felt like the cool lube against his furled opening Vexx pressed a finger in and curled it Spike's neck arched when he found his prostate pulling out to add a second finger and he then pressed it back in.

Forcing himself to relax pressing down against entry it still stung, slowly Vexx moved forward allowing Spike's body to adjust but not stopping, thighs against his arse he exhaled.

Vexx began to move shallowly within him Vexx grabbed Spike's knees and shoved them unclederemoiously to his chest Vexx lifted himself further over Spike's spread body, he began to move sharp thrusts that rocked Spike to the core.

Getting closer Vexx hung there at the pinnacle of almost agonizing arousal Vexx reached between them and curled the hand round Spike's hard cock, body tightened around Vexx's cock his head and body arching as his orgasm rushed from him.

"Ooh" Vexx collapsed Spike moved to a better position "love you."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Volitaire stared up "Vol" Felix laid next to him "we can't go back to the abandoned house" said Volitaire Felix kissed Volitaire they kissed Felix straddled Volitaire "do you wanna?" he licked hi lips "good sex always cheers me up."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Bo stretched "Bo" Miko put his chin on his chest "yes" Miko smiled "love you so much" he said "love you" Miko reached up and kissed him he closed his eyes.

Dean stared into space "Dean you ok?" Quatre asked "yeah I guess" he shrugged Quatre sighed "I'm bored wanna do something?" Dean asked Quatre shrugged "like what?" Dean looked puzzled "what about basketball?" he asked "what's that?" Quatre asked Dean laughed "all this time and you don't know what basketball is?" Quatre shrugged Dean stood up "come on I'll show you" they left.

The door slammed Vexx sat up "what the fuck?" he said Spike moved onto his side "don't worry about the noises in the house and take notice of the noises we make" "oh baby."

"Shit mother fucking Christ you beat me twice" Dean said bouncing the ball Quatre shrugged "for someone that didn't know anything about basketball you sure know how to play" Quatre smiled "what?" "I'm sorry I just wanted to look at your face I totally know what it is I was pulling your leg" Quatre laughed "oi" Dean shouted Quatre was still laughing "right I'm not going to go easy on you now" "bring it on."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

"I want this over with" Volitaire stood over the bed the lump moved Lee rolled over and opened his eyes "ahhhhhh"

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Vexx drunk some water Spike put his arms round Vexx and kissed his neck "coming back to bed?" "in a mo" they kissed on the lips Vexx smiled against them his mobile rung "shit why does it ruin it" he picked it up "hello…calm down mum what happened?…no…yeah" he hung up without saying goodbye "what?" Vexx pushed Spike away "this is all your fault my brothers have been taken."

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Leo groggily opened his eyes and sat up "hello" he called in the darkness Lee laid beside him "Lee wake up" he pushed him Lee sat up "who the fuck" he breathed "I don't know" the door opened a beam of light followed Volitaire and Felix walked in "I see your awake" said Volitaire "Who are you?" asked Leo "the names Volitaire and this is Felix…your twins how can people tell you apart?" asked Volitaire "they don't…why did you take us?" "oh no reason just to kill you."

Spike walked "ok we are going to do this together no splitting up you got that" he said "right" "come on."

Lee rubbed his wrist "I think I've sprained it" Leo rubbed his neck "Lee you know you were going on about vampyres and werewolves " he nodded he pointed and whimpered Lee turned a huge werewolf walked in "ahhhh" both screamed "no" the werewolf changed "guys will you shut up" Miko said "Miko" they both stopped.

"Maybe that wasn't a good idea coming in here as a werewolf" said Lee "you don't seem surprised" Miko said "eh" he shrugged.

Miko walked over and broke the door "wow your strong" "come on."

Vexx paced "where the f…ahhh" Vexx landed on his hands and knees "Vexx" Spike kneeled "it's happening isn't it?" Vexx clenched his teeth "brother" Vexx turned his head "guys" "what's happ" there was a ripping sound "Vexx."

"Ahh" Vexx looked at his hands his claws sharpened his clothes ripped he got on his feet and threw his head back and screamed he changed "Vexx" Lee said his eyes were wide "well well well looks like your pets changed finally" Volitaire and Felix appeared Vexx charged and threw himself on Felix grabbing a firm grip Vexx snapped his neck he slumped on the floor "nooo" Volitaire roared and charged in the air and changed hitting Vexx.

They rolled over Volitaire slashed at Vexx's throat "you killed him" Volitaire cried "he deserves it just like you" growled Vexx "no I don't" "yes" Vexx pushed him off and got up Spike walked up he was wolfed up "Do you want to do it" Vexx nuzzled Spike, Volitaire changed back.

Spike hovered over him "how should I kill you?" he asked "well for one thing I know where Galecki is" Spike froze.

"Who's Galecki?" asked Bo "Galecki is the man who's changed Spike into what he is today" explained Volitaire "wh-where did you see?…when?" Volitaire breathed "50 years ago he was in Pennsylvania I met up with him he had at least 15 others" Volitaire explained.

"Fuuck" screamed Spike "how do you know all this?" asked Quatre "Volitaire was there when I changed he was in Galecki's pack" said Spike "just kill him so we can leave" said Bo "I'm" started Volitaire Spike put his foot on Volitaire and leaned down he put both hands on Volitaire's neck they looked at each other.

"Wait…William" Spike's eyes flashed "you can break the curse" "how?" asked Miko "once you kill Galecki you will become human" "but won't he age?" Miko asked "no it will break the curse" "ok thanks Vol" "anytime and good luck" Spike snapped his neck "what now?"

WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU- WU

Lee hugged Vexx "don't go" he whispered "I have to, my place is beside Spike" Vexx said "but…b" Vexx cried "I love you both so much" he hugged Lee and Leo he stepped back.

"What are we goanna tell mum?" the rain started Vexx whispered "I ran away and I'll leave her a letter" "ok" said Lee "Vexx" Leo said "yes" "I didn't believe Lee when he said about werewolves and vampires and now I do" smiled Leo "glad to hear it and guys" Spike and the rest changed into wolves Vexx smiled "stay together and treat each other good" Lee and Leo nodded.

"I have to go it could take years but I will come back and we'll be human again" he stood back into the rain Vexx changed and then Spike's pack were gone Lee sighed.

THE END!


End file.
